


The Start of IT

by tinyginger



Series: Life in Derry [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Amputee Georgie Denbrough, Angst, Bullying, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Stanley Uris, Gen, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Georgie Denbrough is Missing, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Pennywise, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sassy Stanley Uris, Sexual Abuse, Stanley - Freeform, The Losers Club is family, The losers club take care of each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyginger/pseuds/tinyginger
Summary: Life in Derry is hard. No one knows this better than the Losers Club. Even before It started harassing the town again life was a struggle for the friend. A terrible school year will lead them to meet some interesting people and a summer that is both the best and worst summer of their lives will solidify the Losers and friends for life.





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because it was in my brain and I couldn’t sleep without writing it. I wasn’t going to post it but I changed my mind because I had more ideas and I have no one to share them with...

Bill’s room was filled with Georgie’s giggles as he pinned his older to the floor. Bill loved the sound of his little brother’s giggles and being the cause of those giggles made Bill feel like won the lottery. Georgie was a happy kid, he had always been happy, even when he was a baby. 

Bill remembers the first week he was officially an older brother. He was there when Georgie was born, but he had sat outside in the waiting room with his aunt. His dad came out and told everyone “it’s a boy”, then walked over the Bill and asked if he wanted to meet his brother. Bill had nodded and followed his dad into the hospital room. His mom was laying in bed, she looked so tired and sick that Bill started to cry and in his mind he decided he hated his new baby brother because the baby had made his mom sick for months, then hurt her, and now she looked like she was dying. 

His father first noticed Bill stillness, then he saw the tears. Bill didn’t take his eyes away from his mom who was now looking at him with concern but was still holding the blue bundle. Out of the corner of his eye he watched his father kneel next to him. 

“Don’t you want to meet your brother?” His father had whispered to him, his large hand rubbing the spot between Bill’s shoulder blades that always calmed him. 

Bill shook his head and let another tear slip from his eye. 

His dad glanced to his mom before asking Bill why he didn’t want to meet the baby. Fearing his son, who had been so excited to be a brother, now didn’t want to be anymore. 

Bill shifted his eyes to his dad for a moment before they immediately moved back to his mom. “H-he huh-hurt muh-muh-mom.”

He watched as his moms face melted from fear and concern to adoration. “No baby, he didn’t hurt me.” 

“Yeh-yes h-he did.” Bill insisted as more tears streamed down his cheeks. “Yuh-y-you wuh-... yo-uh-yuh-you-you…”

Bills parents waited patiently as he tried to explain to his parents that the baby had made his mom sick for like a year now and now mom looked tired and sick and he hated the baby for that. 

“Baby you need to calm down. Take some deep breaths.” His mom told him. 

His dad wiped his tears and took Bills hand as he slowly lead him to the other side of the room where his mother and brother were. 

“Billy, you don’t have to be upset.” His mom told him. 

“Buh-but…”

“Billy, I’m okay.” His mom said them patted the bed. “Come sit with us.”

Bill had listened to his mother and allowed his dad to help him onto the bed. He snuggled into his mother’s side as soon as he was next to her. And she promptly repositioned the bundle so Bill could see the wrinkly red face of his little brother. 

After that Bill has a hard time hating his brother. And after his mom put the bundle in his arms… his heart was sold and his brother was the one who owned it. 

“Wuh-wuh-what’s hi-his na-muh-name?” 

“Billy, this is your baby brother Georgie.” His mom introduced. “Georgie, this is your older brother Billy.” 

Bill smiled and kissed the baby’s head gently, “Hi Georgie.” 

Since that day, Bill was Georgie’s protector, best friend, and big brother.

Georgie wasn’t a shy kid, but he wasn’t outgoing or popular. His friends consisted of the three school friends who were his age, his best friend and brother Bill, and Bill’s friends. Georgie often said he was just like Bill because Bill had three friends also. Georgie would rather spend time with Bill and his friends than kids his own age anyway. Every adult in Darry told them it was because Georgie has an “old soul” but Bill thinks it’s because Richie and Eddie cuss in front of him and Stan does the homework Georgie doesn’t want to do.

“Kick him in the dick!” Richie shouted from Bill’s bed where he was laying upside down watching the two brothers wrestle. 

“Shut up Richie!” Bill yelled back. 

“I’m just trying to help the kid out, teach him how to take down someone bigger than he is.” Richie paused, “Georgie, we should team up and teach Eddie how to fight someone bigger than he is, maybe then he’d have a chance of making it through the school year without Bowers giving him another black eye.” 

“Eddie has a black eye?” Georgie asked, suddenly uninterested in wrestling with Bill. 

“Not any more.” Richie mumbled. “Well… it’s almost gone. Fucking Bowers! Ed’s mom freaked when he came home with a black eye!” 

“Is that why he’s not here?” Georgie asked. “Is he too hurt to come to movie night?” 

“Nuh-no, he’s coming lah-later wih-th-th Stan.” Bill said giving Richie a worried glance. 

Richie returned his look with a forced smile. “Georgie, you know Eddie is one tough motherfucker, a black eye ain’t gonna stop him from coming to movie night.” 

“Heh-he’s just gotta wah-wait for his mom t-to-to fuh-fall asleep.” Bill said. 

Georgie’s eyes widened as he looked between Richie and Bill, “He’s sneaking out?” 

“He always duh-does.” Bill furrowed his brow. “Weh-well, most of the t-time anyway.” 

“Isn’t he scared he’s gonna get in trouble?” 

“I don’t think he give a shit really.” Richie scoffed. “I mean, sure he says he can’t worry his mother, but that’s ‘cause he thinks she’ll die of fucking fright or some shit if she finds out what he does. But honestly I think he’s close to killing her himself. I know I would be.” 

“Eh-Eddie wuh-wuh-would-n’t do th-that!” Bill scolded. 

“No, but he’s sure as shit tired of her fucking nagging! Jesus fuck that’s all she does.” Richie sat up and prepared himself to do his Mrs. Kasbrack impression, “Eddie-bear! Take your pills! Don’t forget you’re inhaler Eddie! You can’t go there, Eddie, you’re allergic to the air there! Do you want to give your mother an aneurism!? Eddie!” 

By the time the bit was over, Richie had both Denbrough brother rolling on the floor with laughter. He gave a slight bow then laid back down on the bed.

“Nice one asshole!” Eddie’s voice snapped from the doorway. “You really are the fucking worst, you know that? My mother cares about me Richie! She worries! I’m the only family she has left, okay? So just- just be a little more fucking respectful!” 

“What the fuck happened to your face?” Richie asked shooting from the bed and practically lunging at Eddie.

Eddie flinched when Richie’s finger ghosted over the deep gash on his eyebrow. “I’m fine.” 

“Did your mom do this to you?” Richie asked, his hand now holding the not bleeding side of Eddie’s face.

“What the fuck? No! My mom didn’t fucking do this to me! It was fucking Bowers okay? Can we just move on? Jesus!” Eddie yelled, trying to sound less shaken than he was. “I’d like to sit down.” 

Stan — who had a look of complete terror and worry and who, Richie just noticed, was holding onto Eddie’s arm as if he was trying to keep the shorter boy standing— nodded and tightened his grip on the shorter boy.

“I found him passed out in the alley next to the Synagogue… I don’t know how long he was there.” Stan paused and he and Richie helped Eddie to Bill’s bed. “He doesn’t remember how long he was there either.” 

Georgie whimpered when he saw Eddie sway then nearly fall face first off the bed. The distress that came from his little brother put Bill into fix-it mode and he sent Georgie to go get the first aid kit their parents kept in the bathroom. 

While Georgie was out of the room Bill asked, “Huh-how buh-bah-bad is it?”

Eddie groaned and leaned harder on Stan who hadn’t let go of his arm since they got there. “Bad.” 

“Duh-do you nee-need tuh-t-tuh—sh-shit! Huh-hos-pit—”

“Hospital?” Richie finished. “Do you need to go to the fucking hospital Eds?” 

Eddie shook his head and groaned. “No.” 

“He needs ice.” Stan said as he wrapped his arm around Eddie’s chest. 

“I-I’ll geh-get suh-suh-ss—suh… I’ll geh-get it.” Bill said and rushed out of the room. 

“Fuck! Bill’s fucking scared.” Eddie said then chuckled and looked to Richie. “Do I really look that fucking bad?” 

“You’re words are slurring like you’re drunk.” Richie said instead of answering. 

Eddie shook his head and said something that resembled “No I’m not asshole”. 

“You are Eddie.” Stan said looking to Richie with wide eyes. “Can you not hear yourself?” 

Eddie shrugged and mumbled “Tired” before letting his slide closed. Richie, panicking a little, “lightly” slapped Eddie’s cheek. 

“Asshole!” Eddie yelled. 

“You gotta stay awake Eddie.” Stan told him. “Or we-we’re taking you to the hospital.” 

“Just… blood loss… sleep-sleep will help.” Eddie told him. 

“Not if you fucking die! Or go into a coma or shit!” Richie yelled. 

“Blood loss, Richie.” Eddie mumbled. 

“Concussion, Eddie.” Richie replied. 

Eddie somehow convince them he was fine and that he didn’t need to go to the hospital. Bill made him promise to let his mom check him when she got home, just to make sure he was actually fine. Eddie has agreed, Bill’s mom was a lot better than his own mother when it came to him getting hurt. 

When they were younger, Eddie made it a habit of telling Mrs. Denbrough what was wrong with him before he told his actual mother. It started because Bill had freaked out when Eddie got a bloody nose while they were playing in Bill’s yard and nearly passed out. He had been sick and didn’t tell anyone. So Bill made him promise that if Eddie wasn’t going to tell his own mother something was wrong than he would tell Mrs. Denbrough. 

Once they got ice on his face and a Tylenol in his system Eddie seemed to be doing better. Though, he was still too pale and shaky for any of their liking. They thought it had to do with the bump on the head but then Bill remembered the one thing about Eddie that his mom always checked. 

“Wuh-what and when d-did you lah-last eat?” Bill asked suddenly. 

Eddie shrugged and put all his effort into looking at Bill. “Mom made some shitty rice shit… we had that at like five? I think…”

“Did you have anything else today?” Stan asked. 

Eddie winced, “My meds?”

“Fuck! You fucking spaghetti head!” Richie said. “You’re letting your mom starve you!”

“No, I’m allergic to fucking everything.” 

“I’m guh-gonna get you ss-some food.” Bill said as he stood. “Cuh-come on, Georgie.” 

“We’ll be right back.” Georgie told them. “I’ll bring you a cookie.” 

Eddie have a weak smile. “Thanks.” 

While Bill and Georgie busied themselves with getting Eddie some food, Stan and Richie sat on Bill’s bed with Eddie between them. Stan, the only one who Eddie didn’t fight soft affection from, was gently tracing the handprint bruise that wrapped around Eddie’s thin forearm. Eddie had most of his weight against Stan, allowing Richie to hold the ice to his face. 

Eddie was silent aside from a soft wheezing that escaped his lungs every so often. Under normal circumstances, it would have been out of character for Eddie to be so quiet. He and Richie were usually always talking a mile a minute, their words overlapping the others while they carried on a conversation that no one outside of their small group of four could understand. Bill and Stan were fluent in Eddie and Richie. Just like Eddie, Stan, and Richie were fluent in Bill. And just how Bill, Eddie, and Richie were fluent in Stan. Georgie tried to keep up, but it was different for him.

But right now was not normal, well, it was for when Eddie was hurt or sick. For all of Eddie’s “illnesses” and “weaknesses” as his mother called them, he was tougher than most. He was also damn stubborn and despised being coddled. The only person he’d allow to “coddle” him was Stan. Stan was the “mom” of the group. He had this natural nurturing instinct that comforted everyone. He could get Eddie to calm down faster than Bill or Richie could, and he could get Eddie to sit still while being checked over by simply talking to him in a quiet, soft, slow voice and could get Eddie to relax with a gentle hand on his shoulder or back. It was a superpower Stan had. One that he used on all of his friends. 

Richie on the other hand had the ability to keep Eddie distracted. Eddie had the unfortunate ability to slip into a panic attack at the drop of a pin. He was an anxious little guy, and always seemed one second from a full blown meltdown. Richie could distract him easily though, while Stan comforted him. Richie distracted Eddie by talking or arguing with him, or by simply making him laugh. Humor was Richie’s superpower. And he knew it. 

“Eddie, who gave you this?” Stan asked softly as he traced the purple mark. 

Eddie looked to Richie who had quieted and moved slowly moved the ice pack from his face. Stan was probably the most observant out of everyone and could read the shared look before either boy spoke. 

Richie looked down at his hand, “Umm…” 

“You were there?” Stan asked. 

Richie nodded, “she was freaked about the black eye…” 

“She didn’t mean to leave the bruise!” Eddie defended quickly. “She just- wanted to get me to the hospital… fast. I brought this on myself, I was being too stubborn and wanted to stay with Richie, so I fought her.”

“Eddie—” Richie sighed, not knowing how to finish that sentence. “It’s not your fault.” 

“Whatever. Can we stop talking about this shit? I came here for a movie, not to play fucking doctor.” 

“You’re still hurt.” Stan reminded. 

“Fine, then cuddle me and shut the fuck up!” Eddie emphasized his statement by leaning more into Stan’s chest. 

Stan simply wrapped his arms around Eddie’s torso while Richie moved the ice pack back to Eddie’s face. They shared a look over the top of Eddie’s head, both thinking the same thing: something happened that he’s not telling us.

Soon Bill and Georgie returned with food, juice, and a cookie. Bill knew the second he was in the room that something was off, but with Georgie there and the looks he was getting from Stan and Richie he decided to ask later. 

After they got some food in Eddie and he stopped bleeding they made their way down stairs so they could watch the movies they had picked for movie night.

Georgie got the movie ready, making sure the VHS was rewound and ready to watch. Bill gathered snacks from the kitchen while Stan fussed over Eddie and Richie stepped outside to smoke the cigarette he swiped off his mom’s dresser that morning. 

Bill chuckled when he heard his best friend yell, “Stan! Stop! I’m fine! I don’t need your help taking a fucking piss!”, then let out a loud laugh when Stan walked into the kitchen and rolled his eyes. 

“Sometimes I think he wants me to hit him.” Stan sighed. 

“Heh-he just duh-doesn’t want to b-be weak.” Bill said. “He’s always b-been this way.” 

“Yeah, I know… it’s just fucking annoying.” Stan said. “I just want to comfort him.” 

“Yuh-you do.” 

The two of them stayed in the kitchen for a while, talking about what they were going to tell Bill’s parents when they came home and found Eddie with a large gash on his forehead. Stan brought up the bruise on Eddie’s arm and what Eddie and Richie has said. Which caused Bill to start pacing and rambling angrily as he stuttered out his rant on how badly Mrs. Kaspbrak treated her son and how Eddie was so fucking blind to it becuase he didn’t know any different and how he loved his mom and thought she loved him even though everyone could see how messed up she was. Even Bill’s parents could see it and often tried to help Eddie or keep him safe from his mom. But Eddie didn’t understand why they thought his mom was bad, she was just protective… they were all each other had. 

“Billy?” Georgie called from the tv room. “Eddie says he doesn’t feel good!” 

Bill and Stan rushed into the tv room and found Eddie laying on the couch with his arm over his eyes. He was still. Bill knelt next to the couch and gently touched Eddie’s arm. 

“You oh-okay?” Bill whispered. 

Eddie took a breath and moved his arm so he could look at Bill, “Yeah, ‘m fine. Just got a little dizzy and freaked Georgie out.” 

“Sorry Eddie.” Georgie said quietly from behind Stan. 

“Hey, I’m good.” Eddie smiles at the younger boy. “You don’t gotta be sorry.” 

Georgie nodded and walked over to where Eddie was laying and climbed onto the couch, which meant he also climbed on top of Eddie. Eddie smile and let the young boy get comfortable before he closed his eyes again. 

“Georgie, b-be careful.” Bill warned. 

Georgie shrugged, “I’m small.”

“He’s fine.” Eddie said then glanced to Stan. “Could you get me some water?” 

Stan nodded and hurried out of the room. Eddie smiled up and Bill who shook his head. 

“You guh-good?” 

“Yes Billiam, go help mom in the kitchen.” Eddie told him. 

Richie came in not too long after that and when he saw Georgie sitting in Eddie he grinned and jumped onto the couch, landing on Eddie’s legs. 

“Fuck you Tozier!” Eddie yelled immediately. 

The interaction caused Georgie to break out in a fit of giggles. Richie reached over and started to tickle the younger boy to increase the giggles. Eddie and Richie laughed as Georgie wiggled and squirmed. 

“Hey!” Bill scolded playfully. “Ss-stop bul-bullying my brother.” 

“No!” Georgie giggled. “It’s fun!” 

Bill smirked, “Fine, I’ll juh-just have to join.” 

With that, Bill joined Richie in tickling Georgie. 

Once they had settled down, and got comfortable so they could watch the movie. Georgie climbed onto Bill’s lap the second his older brother had sat down. Richie helped Eddie sit up and watched as Eddie leaned against Bill. For a moment Richie didn’t know where to go. Eddie was seeking comfort from Bill, and Richie didn’t want to push anything so he sat still, a few inches away from Eddie. That was until Stan shoved him over so he could curl up on the couch, pushing Richie against Eddie. To his surprise and delight Eddie draped his leg over Richie’s, his foot pushing on Stan’s arm while he tried to take a sip of his drink. Richie couldn't help but laugh when Stan smacked Eddie’s foot after he almost made Stan spill his drink down his front. 

The movie was good, scary but good. Bill worried Halloween was too much for Georgie but the kid seemed unphased by the horror movie. At least Bill knew he wouldn't get yelled at for giving Georgie nightmares. He was going to have enough trouble explaining what happened to Eddie to his parents. 

They all ended up falling asleep on the couch after the third movie. Eddie was the first asleep, barely making it through Halloween before his head lolled to the side and landed on Richie’s shoulder. Richie had held his breath when, in the middle of the movie, Eddie had shifted and tucked his feet under Bill’s leg and leaned against Richie’s arm. Georgie was the next to fall asleep, his head leaning back against Bill’s shoulder. Stan fell asleep during the first ten minutes of Alien, his head resting against Richie’s other shoulder. When they had finished Alien, Bill moved Georgie so he could change the movie and laughed when he saw Richie had become a human pillow for both Stan and Eddie. 

“They’re adorable when they sleep.” Richie smirked. “A lot more tolerable.”

Bill rolled his eyes and put in Jaws before he scooped Georgie back up and sat down again. Richie and Bill stayed awake as long as they could, but in the end Richie had fallen asleep at least two times before the people start hunting the shark. Bill wasn’t doing much better and soon they were all asleep. 

The next morning Richie woke up laying sideways on the couch with Eddie asleep on top of him. His head was on something warm and firm, and when he turned his head to the side he found his pillow was Stan’s chest. As carefully as possible, to not wake up the two boys currently sleeping next to him, he looked at the end of the couch where Bill had been last night. Sure enough, Bill had his legs draped over Eddie’s and Georgie was curled up on Bill’s chest. 

Soft light streamed in through the breaks in the curtains, telling Richie it was morning. Mr. and Mrs. Denbrough busy have come home and found the boys curled up on the couch, because there is now a couple blankets covering them that weren’t there before. 

Richie holds his breath when Eddie shifted and mumbled something. His heart sank when he thought Eddie was waking up, but Eddie simply snuggled deeper into Richie’s chest and let out a deep sigh as he settled into sleep again, never opening his eyes. Richie smiled and wrapped his arms around Eddie’s back, then closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep to the sound of Eddie's breathing and Stan’s incoherent mumbles. He was happy. He was with his best friends. His family. They were safe here together and Richie never wanted it to end.


	2. A clown.

A week later Richie was at the arcade playing Street Fighter while he waited for Stan, Bill, and Eddie to show up. Eddie was the first to arrive and didn’t bother checking the rest of the arcade, he went straight to Street Fighter and laughed as he watched Richie defeat some poor kid who had no idea he was playing against the master. Richie celebrated his win by taunting the boy then smiled even bigger when he saw Eddie. 

“Did you see that! That kid didn’t know what hit him!” Richie yelled as he threw his arm around Eddie. “You wanna play?” 

Eddie was going to accept but then he saw the mark on Richie’s collar bone. Eddie grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the arcade. He ignored Richie’s protesting as he pulled the collar of his shirt to the side so he could get a good look at the mark.

“Who gave this to you?” Eddie asked. “Did you clean it? Disinfect it? You haven’t been keeping it covered have you? Do you know how many infections you can get from a burn like this? Cigarettes are dirty and when you get burned by one the burn is dirty, and if you don’t clean it properly will become infected. Stop moving!” 

Richie rolled his eyes and let out a groan. “Fuck you dude! That hurts!” 

“It’s cleaning it.” 

“Whatever.” Richie grumbled. “Next time you decide to play nurse at least wear a sexy costume.” 

Eddie didn’t hesitate or look up from where he was focused on cleaning the burn, “Noted.” 

Richie has turned red. He didn’t mean to say that. Well, he did… but not that way. He didn’t mean for it to sound like he wanted to see Eddie in a sexy nurse costume, even though he totally did want that. Eddie didn’t even react. He just kept on playing nurse. Maybe he didn’t even hear Richie. Yeah, that’s what Richie was going to believe, that Eddie hadn’t heard him. Or if he did, he probably thought he misheard him.

“What happened?” Stan asked as he and Bill walked their bikes over to Richie and Eddie. 

“Eddie’s a nurse.” Richie smirked. 

“Wah-what’s wrong?” Bill asked searching Richie for more injuries. “Bow-Bowers?” 

Richie shook his head. 

“I cleaned it.” Eddie said as he stood back from Richie. “You’re welcome. Now you gotta keep that clean and covered. Or I’m going to have to do this all again and you’re gonna be pissed ‘cause I won’t be as gentle next time.” 

“Yuh-you guys a-are spending the night, r-right?” Bill asked. 

“Uh… duh, it’s Saturday!” Richie said. “You’ve got the bigger TV.”

“I have a big TV.” Stan protested. 

“Your dad won’t let us watch SNL though.” Eddie said. 

Stan nodded and looked down at his shoes, he hated how strict and religious his parents were. It was never easy to convince them to allow him to hang out with his friends. His mom didn’t like that Bill and Eddie weren’t “religious” but Mr. Uris had told her Stan could have a good influence on them and “help them see the way”. Richie was another problem. Stan’s parents didn’t like Richie, Stan’s mom more so than his dad. They knew Richie’s family and they had more exposure to him. But Richie had been Stan's only friend for a long time, and Stan fought hard to get his parents to accept that Richie would always be a part of his life… he was never getting rid of that fucker. 

“It’s alright Stan.” Eddie said, trying to comfort his friend. “My mom doesn’t even let me use the TV. If she’s home, we’re watching her shows.”

“Yeah, and my mom is too unpredictable, especially with my dad on a business trip. So my place is out.” Richie added. 

Stan nodded and looked to Bill. “Are your parents home tonight?”

Bill nodded, “Th-they’ll leave us a-al-alone… Muh-mom’s making spaghetti.”

Richie laughed and trapped Eddie in a headlock so he could mess with his hair, “Spaghetti for the spaghetti head!”

“Fuck off Richie!” Eddie yelled as he broke away and started to fix his hair. 

The four rode their bikes first to the grocery store because Bill’s mom gave him money so he could pick up the ingredients she was missing. Then they rode to Bill’s house. Before Bill could put his bike away Georgie ran out and threw himself at Bill. Luckily Stan had been holding the grocery bag or everything they just bought would have ended up on the ground. Georgie didn’t care about any of that he just jumped into his brother’s arms. 

“Billy! You’re home!!” Georgie cheered “I missed you!” 

“I missed you t-too.” Bill hugged his brother then let him climb onto his back. 

“Can I hang out with you guys tonight? Mom said if you said yes I could watch your funny show with you.” 

Bill looked to his three friends who all nodded. “Sure.”

Georgie continued to ramble to Bill about his day. He got to watch his mom give piano lessons to some people around town and even learned how to play a song. Their mom has been teaching both of them to play the piano from a young age. Georgie enjoyed it more than Bill. Bill would rather be building stuff in the garage with his dad or making a map like the ones his dad had.

The boys walked into the house, Richie messing with Georgie and Eddie, Stan rolling his eyes as he moved to the kitchen to give Mrs. Denbrough the groceries, and Bill still carrying Georgie on his back. Mrs. Denbrough smiled when she heard the laughter and bickering coming from the boys. 

“Alright, everyone not helping with dinner, out of the kitchen.” Mrs. Denbrough told them. 

“Hey, Mrs. Denbrough, mind if Georgie and I help?” Richie asked, the younger Denbrough brother standing next to him. 

Georgie’s mom smiled, “Of course!” 

While they were in the kitchen making dinner, Bill, Stan, and Eddie went into the other room. Stan had sat on the couch while Bill went to get Monopoly. Eddie stood looking out the window for a minute his body stiff, his breath shallow. Stan watched his friend, looking for injury or illness, taking in the surroundings and the scenes outside. Nothing out of the ordinary, and nothing that would cause Eddie to panic. And yet, he was. 

“Hey Eddie, you okay?” Stan asked softly, making sure to keep his body still and unthreatening. “Eddie?” 

Eddie didn’t say anything, he simply walked over to where Stan was sitting and climbed onto his lap. Stan was a lot taller than Eddie. Most people were taller than Eddie. But Stan wasn’t a threatening tall person. Stan was a protector, Eddie’s protector, much like Bill was. But different. Different because Bill protected Eddie from other people, and Stan protected Eddie… from Eddie. Stan was comforting and knew how to handle Eddie with care without smothering him like his mother. 

“I- shit!” Eddie gasped and twisted Stan’s shirt in his fingers.

“Asthma?” Stan asked as he rubbed Eddie’s back. “Do you have your inhaler?” 

Eddie nodded but burrowed closer to Stan. “Don’t — want it.”

“Eddie, you have to use it.” Stan was starting to panic but he couldn’t help it. “If you can’t breathe, you have to use your inhaler. It’ll help.” 

“No.”

“Eddie!” Stan yelled no longer able to hide his panic. “Please, I’ll do everything for you, you just gotta open your mouth and take a breath.”

“Don’t.”

Stan had dug into Eddie’s fanny pack and was holding the inhaler to the smaller boy’s mouth. “Please, just use it!” 

Bill walked back into the room and found two of his best friends not really fighting but something was definitely going on. It wasn’t abnormal for one of the boys to be sitting on the other, they all did that. Dog piles were a regular thing between the four friends. But this was different Stan was panicking and Eddie was barely breathing. When Bill got closer he noticed Eddie’s lips were paler than usual. 

He gasped and rushed over to his friends, “E-Ed-Eddie, you’re luh-l-lips are going bluh-blue!” 

“Eddie please.” Stan begged, then looked at Bill. “He won’t use his inhaler!” 

“Mom!” Billed yelled as he grabbed Eddie’s hand. “Muh-Mom!” 

Mrs. Denbrough rushed to see what the matter was and quickly assessed the situation. Georgie and Richie followed close behind her. Georgie started crying when he saw Stan and Bill panicking. Richie didn’t know what to do, but suddenly he was next Eddie trying to get his attention. 

“Bill, take Richie and Georgie into the kitchen.” Mrs. Denbrough said. “And bring me back a glass of water for Eddie.” 

Richie started to protest leaving Eddie, “I’m not-”

“Richie, go help Georgie stir the sauce.” Mrs. Denbrough told him. 

Bill stood and grabbed Richie’s wrist, then drug him to the kitchen. Richie stood by the stove listening for Eddie, while Bill calmed Georgie down and got a glass of water.

When Bill returned Eddie was laying on the couch with his head in Stan’s lap. Mrs. Denbrough was gently brushing hair off of the small boy’s forehead and talking softly. Stan looked calmer. Eddie’s breathing was calmer too. 

Bill handed the glass to his mom and knelt next to her so he could get a good look at his best friend’s face. His lips were still tinted blue, but they were less white. 

“P-purple.” Bill said as he reached up and gently touched the corner of Eddie’s lip, half expecting his fingers to be purple where he had touched. Like when they would get ice pops and slushies and their mouths and fingers would be stained for hours after the sugary snacks were consumed. 

“Sorry Billy.” Eddie smirked lazily. “Stan says I was being stupid.”

Bill nodded. “I for-forgive you.” 

Eddie smiled and looked to Mrs. Denbrough, “I’m okay now. Sorry.” 

Mrs. Denbrough kisses his forehead and chuckled. “There’s no need to be sorry Eddie. Did you know that lack of oxygen can cause people to get confused and do strange things.”

Eddie’s brows furrowed, “I didn’t.”

“Well, now you do.” Mrs. Denbrough said. “And now your friends will know what’s happening if you get confused again.”

Stan and Bill nodded. And with that Mrs. Denbrough went to the kitchen and told Georgie what was going on. She also explained to both Richie and Georgie that Eddie was fine and he just got confused because there wasn’t enough oxygen getting to his brain. Georgie seemed to have calmed down after he learned that Eddie was okay, but Richie was agitated and tense and scared for his friend. 

So he went into the other room and moved Eddie’s legs so he could sit on the couch with the smaller boy’s legs over his lap. He said nothing as he did this, and Eddie didn’t protest. Bill was still sitting on the floor in front of Eddie, watching his lips go back to their normal color. Stan was still sitting with Eddie’s head in his lap, his fingers tangled in his friend’s hair. Everyone was calmer.

“I’m sorry guys.” Eddie whispered, his eyes were still closed. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Stan said. “It’s not your fault. Just remember I am also right and you should always listen to me.” 

Eddie chuckled and nodded. He dozed on the couch surrounded by his best friends. 

When dinner was ready, Georgie came and announced that they would be having a picnic in the living room. Then, after Bill and Richie moved the furniture out of the way, Mrs. Denbrough laid a blanket down on the floor and placed the food on the coffee table she had set on the blanket. 

Stan stayed attached to Eddie. Mostly because he didn’t want to help move the furniture, but also because Eddie was still a little dazed from the asthma attack. 

They ate, watching a movie Georgie had picked. Stan and Richie sat on either side of Eddie, both making sure he was eating and breathing. When Bill’s dad came home Bill and Georgie when to greet him. Then he and their mom ate in the kitchen. 

After dinner, Bill’s parents help the boys set up blankets and pillows all over the floor so they could have a place to sleep and so they could all relax and be comfortable while they watched SNL. 

The boys were almost all settled, Bill and Georgie were making popcorn and getting snacks and Stan was was getting changed into his pajamas. Eddie and Richie had yet to change, but they would before the show started. 

“Richie, will you come with me?” Eddie asked as he stood from the floor and started to walk down the hall. “Please.”

Richie followed, more concerned and curious than anything. Was Eddie scared? Did he feel sick again? Did he just want to talk to Richie alone? Whatever it was Richie didn’t care, he’d follow Eddie anywhere he asked. 

Richie followed Eddie to the bathroom. He assumed Eddie was actually going to be sick so he started to move to help him, but Eddie just stood there looking at Richie with calculating eyes. Richie stopped his movements and mimicked the shorter boy's look. 

“Take your shirt off, sit down.” Eddie said pointing to the closed toilet. 

Richie furrowed his brow but did as he was told. This was not what he was expecting. Eddie grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet and set everything he needed on the sink. He then turned and started looking Richie over. 

“Whatcha doin’ Eds?” Richie asked, staying still so Eddie could do whatever he was doing.

Eddie glared at Richie but didn’t say anything about the nickname, “I wanted to make sure you didn’t have any more cuts, burns, or bruises.”

“Oh.” Richie hid his blush, though it didn’t matter because Eddie was focused on looking at every inch of Richie's pale torso. 

“I’ll change the bandage and put more cream on it.” Eddie said, more to himself. “You just have a small bruise on your shoulder… Oops, sorry that was probably my fault from yesterday.”

“Hey, no sweat, I was the one who tackled you first.” Richie smiled. “It was inevitable that we’d have bruises.”

Eddie nodded and stood back when he was done searching Richie’s skin. “So it really is just that burn? How’d it happen?”

“Mom was drunk,” Richie sighed and watched as Eddie carefully took the bandage off and started to clean the small burn again. “Dad’s on a business trip, so Mom got drunk, not like drunk drunk, but drunk enough that she was clumsy… and she was smoking and gave me a hug, and the cigarette burned me. It wasn’t bad.”

Eddie nodded. “Well, it’s not infected. I intend to keep it that way.”

“Thank you, Nurse Eddie.” Richie started to put his shirt back on. 

“Hey, I’m glad your mom was just hugging you.” Eddie said, and when Richie turned to look at him the smaller boy was staring at the floor. 

“They’re not so bad.” Richie put his arm on Eddie’s shoulder. “They’re just unpredictable.”

Eddie nodded. 

“Guys! Come on!” Georgie called from the other room. “The show is almost on!”

Eddie and Richie shared excited smiles and raced each other to the TV room. 

When they got to the room everyone had already picked out theirs seats. Georgie was sitting on Bill’s lap, and Stan was sitting next to them holding a bowl of popcorn. Stan smiled up at the two boys when they made their way into the room. Eddie took a seat next to Stan and sat so their legs were touching. Richie sat a bit closer to the TV and got ready to watch his favorite show. 

Georgie giggled when all four boys said “Live from New York… it’s SATURDAY NIGHT!” along with the TV. 

“I’m going to be there one day.” Richie said, mainly to Eddie as they watched the end credits. “I’m going to move to New York and be on Saturday Night Live.”

Eddie smiled, “I can’t wait to see it.”

They all started to get tired after the show was over. Bill decided to put in a movie and they all started to drift off as they laid in a pile on the floor. Stan and Eddie were the last two up, both interested in the movie Bill picked, and both enjoying the quietness and the comfort of having their friends around. 

“Hey Eddie?” Stan whispered. 

“Yeah?”

“Did you see someone or something earlier?” Stan asked. “When you had the asthma attack? You had just been looking out the window.”

Eddie shrugged, “I think it was just my brain being weird because of lack of oxygen… like Mrs. Denbrough said.”

“Right…” Stan hesitated. “What did you see?”

“It was weird.” Eddie tried to brush it off. “It wasn’t real.”

“But, what did you see?” Stan asked again, noting how Eddie’s eyes widened a little and his body tensed.

“A clown.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup. lack of oxygen makes you see weird things that "aren't there". Hope you liked it:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


End file.
